Charlamane
A 'conversationalist' who is paid millions to go to guys and provide 'stimulating conversation' whose dating Jax. Early Life Born in The Works, ''Charlamane from watching TV soon wanted to life a luxurious lifestyle. However having no qualities beside her beauty and pension for talking non stop and being enthusiastic she decided to be a 'conversationalist'. In her job people would pay her for 'stimulating conversation'. Accused by many of being a high price call girl it has never been proved. Soon enough she amounts loads and loads of money from her high paying clients. Many are rather suspicious of her activities. While doing this job, she has numerous of men she has dated with Cristophe Voldo and Aaron Calloway being among those before she began to date the dim witted Jax. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 19 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live along with Jax. Jane Nunn, James Brute, Wilma Timber, Patricia Yates, Del and Adam Robinson they try and work out where Darrick Nunn had gone in James's car. There to help their investigation is Charlamane, a conversationalist as she calls herself. Jane and others a dubious by her title but she explains she ended up getting into the car hoping to converse with which she does in her job. When Charlamane mentions Darrick wanted more than talk, Jane faints as she can't handle Darrick's attempts and infidelity again. Patricia and Wilma show their true colours by wanting Charlamane to carry on the story rather than wake up Jane. Charlamane reveals that she said no and got out of the car with Darrick driving James car back to Grasmere Valley which is something Jax confirms as he is back in town and it is around the University for what is assumed ill intent. They all move to the University to stop him. They try to find him and in the end go after Tommy Baylor as they believe that is Darrick Nunn. They all manage to fall down the stairs to the basement and then try to use the lift to catch Darrick Nunn which is a great mission as they with now Tap Tap Tap and Brandon Estrix added to the mix are part of the entourage trying to find Darrick whom they now believe is after Gracie Clarendon. The eventually find Darrick after getting out of the lift that went to every floor imaginable and pounce him and have a brawl which eventually caused for Gracie Clarendon to order everyone into her dorm room as she heard all the commotion outside her room. Patricia accuses Gracie of being a loose woman and Gracie is not having any of what Patricia or Wilma had been spreading as she knows what they have said. It turns out the phone call Patricia overheard from Gracie was to Tommy Baylor who she in fact had been secretly married to, hence she was no loose women but happily married young lady and Darrick turned out to be rushing to the University to find Gracie who is in fact his illegitimate daughter something he only found out a month ago. Charlamane is among those who apologises reluctantly. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #43-47 To Catch a Thief #45 Tale of Amy Reo Charlamane is among those protesting Eddie Koul innocence for being the thief stealing stuff in town along with Amy Reo, Cristophe Voldo, Bill Ruddock and Janie Bishop. With Amy leading they decide to try and break him out. They fail spectacularly when Jason Hooper who is guarding the prison can see via the computer and ends up zapping the with electric vaults. Amy Reo however has another plan to ensure he gets out. #47 Tale of Sue Anne Mackey Rebekah Silva, the real thief is saying all the things she has done to Sue Anne Mackey. Sue does not let her know that Eddie Koul and Jim Bond are alive and well and are behind her along with Lois Pane, Amy Reo and Charlamane. Rebekah is stunned to see them as she had just confessed to everyone in front of them without knowing it #57 Happy New Year? #57 Tale of New Years Day She told her boyfriend Jax to go to the Robinsons to spend New Years as she was going to go there for it. However she got drunk at ''Ze Pub and as a result of being drunk disorderly in public ends up spending a night in prison with Del taking her there. Adam Robinson after seeing this with Jax warns him about Charlamane and that he was not the lady he thinks she is. #63-#65 The Apocalypse? #63 Tale of Marion Richards When Marion Richards decides to dig up bodies to create some excitement, she ends up causing a panic with everyone thinking the world has ended with Charlamane being among those running around, losing her mind. #101 New Year’s Eve #101 Tale of New Year’s Eve Charlamane is seening the streets which are chaotic as a result of out of hand New Year celebrations, shouting Happy New Years.